A Family Affair
by Blues32
Summary: AU The HIVE are stunned when a girl claiming to be Mammoth's sister saves the day from a criminal in a battle suit. Meanwhile Gremlin is released from the Asylum and goes in search of his OTHER father.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. For those of you who don't know, I didn't make Shimmer up. In the comic book, she really is Mammoth's sister and they really are from Australia.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Family Affair"**

**Chapter One**

**Asylum**

Jason T. Grayson (a name he was going to have changed as soon as he could) stepped out into the world, a free man. After two months of therapy, he was declared legally sane. It was simple for a genius of his caliber to guess what they wanted to hear from him. Now he was free. What to do now? It would be difficult getting a ride with that stupid mask on his face. Honestly, didn't they ever think of STYLE when they designed it for him? Some people are just plain stupid. He found a pay phone and dialed a number. A voice immediately came from the other end.

Girl: Hello?

Jason: G-9. Send the car.

G-9: …are you my creator? I've been waiting to hear from you for a while. I was rather upset to find myself made aware with no one around. It's really quite lonely here.

Jason: …could you just send the car PLEASE. We can talk when I get home.

G-9: Oh, certainly. I can't wait to meet you in person.

The phone clicked and Jason sighed. That was very weird. He wanted his computer to be as human as possible, but that was a little TOO human. The emotion in her voice was so convincing. He hoped his base hadn't been infiltrated. Stupid Titans never thought that he might have more then one hide-out. Well, they'd pay for that lack of foresight. A car with a design that resembled Gremlin's mask painted on the hood pulled up. He got inside and the car drove him to the garage. The base itself was underneath the forest. He exited the car and plucked a hair from his head. He ran it through the scanner and the door that led out of the garage and into the base opened. He went into his equipment room and activated a device on the wall. It lowered the components of his costume down. He removed the mask from his face and stepped into a circle painted on the floor. The surface of the circle glowed and mechanical arms came down and put the suit on him in a flash. He took a deep breath as the eyes of his mask lit up.

Gremlin: I'm back.

: CUE THEME :

**Jump City: Mall Parking Lot**

Blackfire's fist dented his armor, but Adonis wouldn't go down. He grabbed her head and slammed her into the pavement.

Adonis: You're pretty strong…for a chick. But you should know better then to fight a MAN, baby.

He lifted his fists up to smash Blackfire once and for all as she struggled to stand back up. He was then hit by both a jinx bolt and a blast of light in his chest, sending him knocking him into a streetlamp which promptly fell on his head. Both girls shared an expression of disgust and contempt.

Jinx: Chauvinist.

Krystal: Sexist pig.

Growling with anger, Adonis grabbed the streetlamp and hurled it at them like a javelin. They dove out of the way and it buried itself into the street. Blackfire stood up, wiping her lip.

Blackfire: Did he call me "baby"?

Gizmo: Yep.

Blackfire: He's toast.

Blackfire flew forward and began wailing on Adonis's armor. Whoever built this suit did an excellent job because it was holding out. Adonis pulled his fist back to swing when a sonic blast hit the ground his right leg was standing on. It gave way slightly, causing him to trip. Blackfire flew straight up and charged her blackbolts in her hands.

Blackfire: Hey, macho man. Let's see how well you play catch.

Blackfire put the two bolts together and fired a giant black wave which exploded on impact.

Mammoth: Think you got him.

Gizmo put on his heat vision lenses and frowned. There was a lot of heat from the blast but…uh oh.

Gizmo: Watch out!

Before Blackfire could react, a car was thrown at her. She caught it…then noticed the front was on fire.

Blackfire: Oh sh…!

The car exploded before she could drop it. She landed hard, her body burnt and slightly sizzling.

Adonis: You shoot energy blasts like a GIRL, bitch!

Krystal: Mother monkey humper…I'm gonna kill this guy…

Mammoth: Got an idea.

Gizmo: Does it involve eating?

Mammoth scowled, suggesting he was serious.

Mammoth: Krystal, I want you to make me a suit of armor.

Krystal: I can do that, but it won't do you any good as far as increasing your strength goes.

Mammoth: Don't need that. I just need a very big set of brass knuckles.

Krystal formed the suit on Mammoth and Mammoth charged into battle. Sonic dodged another fist from Adonis.

Sonic: You're strong pal, but unless you hit me, it doesn't mean anything.

Adonis: Oh yeah?

Adonis brought his fist down. Sonic leapt back, but was struck by the concrete that came up when Adonis's fist hit the ground. It hit him in the face, knocking him flat. Adonis brought his foot up to crush the smaller boy's head.

Adonis: So long squirt.

He was hit from behind…HARD. Mammoth stood there, wrapped in armor of glowing light. Adonis's armor had a dent in the back.

Mammoth: You can pick on the little guys easy enough. Let's see you handle the big leagues.

Adonis: I AM the big league.

Adonis charged him, slamming his fist into Mammoth's gut. Even with the armor, Mammoth felt it. They continued exchanging blows when Adonis got an idea. He pried a manhole lid off the ground and threw it like a disc at Krystal. Krystal's eyes widened and she ducked. Her concentration broken, the armor vanished. Adonis's next punch was brutally solid on his ribs. Mammoth went down.

Adonis: This time AIN'T NOBODY GONNA SAVE YOU!

Female Voice: 'cuse me.

The voice had a slight Australian accent. Adonis turned and was faced with a skinny gothish (kind of Gothic, but not quite) girl. Her eyes had heavy eyeliner around them and her red hair was spiked up. Her lipstick was a dark blue and her blush made her face look gaunt. Her fingernails were done up in a similar color to her lips. She wore a leather jacket and a torn up t-shirt. Her pants were black jeans. Around her neck was a choker collar and around her wrists were leather bands covered with metal studs.

Adonis: You want some too!

The girl yawned and placed her hand on his chest. The suit turned into water and splashed all over the ground. Adonis fell with a wet thud. The girl knelt down, scowling.

Girl: Now you see, mate…that's just not polite. You don't go yellin' in a young lady's face like that and it's even less polite to challenge them to some fisticuffs right off the bat.

She flicked his nose as Red X came up and put his cuff on Adonis.

Krystal: …that's it? That's the guy we were fighting! He's smaller then me! He called ME little lady!

Everyone ignored Krystal, used to her outbursts. Jinx approached the girl cautiously. Never assume anything.

Jinx: Thanks for the help.

Girl: Eh. No problem. Hey Baran…you just got your ass handed to you by the president of the chess club. Ain't that a kick in the bum?

Mammoth squinted. It couldn't possibly be…

Mammoth: Selinda?

Selinda: Glad to see you didn't forget your lil' sister.

Mammoth: I thought you were my big sister.

Selinda: At your size, there's nobody that's your big anythin'.

Jinx: This is your sister?

Gizmo: Back that up further. You HAVE as sister!

Mammoth rubbed the back of his head as his teammates waited for an explanation. They were pretty open with their private lives…well, Red X wasn't but everyone else was.

Mammoth: Heh…er…I forgot to mention that.

Blackfire: Oi.

Krystal bounced up to the girl. Selinda leaned back a little as Krystal's face came uncomfortably close to hers.

Krystal: Hi! I'm Krystal, your brother's wife! I guess that makes us sister-in-laws!

Selinda's eyes widened and she turned to Mammoth who sighed and shook his head.

Selinda: You're MARRIED!

Blackfire: The hell he is. She's got a warped sense of humor.

Krystal: Oh my GAWD, you actually believe me! Come on, girl! Do you see a ring on my fingers?

Krystal held up her hands. Selinda sweatdropped.

Selinda: …yes.

Krystal looked at her hand. She did have a ring. That's right, she bought it last time she was at the mall. Gizmo rolled his eyes.

Gizmo: Didn't I tell you not to bring jewelry to fights?

Krystal: People tell me a lot of things. Anyway, that was cool what you did to his suit. Do you have waterfiying powers or something?

Selinda smirked and picked up a chunk of concrete.

Selinda: Not exactly.

The chunk of concrete turned into a chunk of pure gold. Krystal's eyes bulged out of her head.

Mammoth: Selinda! You know you're not supposed to do that.

Selinda rolled her eyes and turned it back into concrete.

Selinda: I know, I know. It's akin to counterfeitin' and that's against the law. Jeez. You're such a stick in the mud, Baran. Besides, you know it won't last unless I'm around to keep it from changin' back.

Selinda tossed the useless chunk behind her.

Mammoth: What are you doing here?

Selinda: I'm outta therapy and Mama and Papa thought it be best if I came over to America and live with you. It was hard to track you down, you know that?

The police came and took Adonis away.

Red X: Therapy?

Mammoth: Our parents didn't want us abusing our powers so they sent us to therapy.

Selinda: Right and I'm out now. So…guess you gotta take me in.

Gizmo: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. We don't "gotta' do anything!

Selinda: I'll put it to you this way. You could just send me, a teenage girl with fantastic super powers out into the world alone until, in desperation, I'm forced to use my powers in order to survive by stealin' and possibly hurtin' people…

Nobody looked really keen on that idea. Selinda smiled and shrugged.

Selinda: Or you could just let me live with you guys. Simple, ain't it?

Sonic: …could you excuse us for a sec?

Selinda: No problem.

The HIVE put some distance between them and Selinda and got into a huddle. They started whispering to each other. Selinda sighed and looked at her watch.

Gizmo: You gotta be kidding me. We don't know this girl at all!

Mammoth: The hell we don't. She's my sister!

Sonic: When was the last time you spoke with her? You don't know WHO she is.

Mammoth picked Sonic up by his shirt.

Mammoth: She's…my…sister.

Sonic gulped.

Sonic: And so she is. Heh…

He turned to the others, still in Mammoth's grasp.

Sonic: Let her stay for the love of God.

Jinx sighed and shook her head.

Jinx: Put him down. She can stay, but if she causes trouble, she's gone. Understand?

Mammoth: She'll be no trouble, I promise.

Selinda: Oops!

The HIVE turned and saw Selinda trying to prop up a streetlamp that had fallen over. It was bending like rubber…which it now was.

Blackfire: What did you do that for?

Selinda: I was tryin' to fix it, but I guess I screwed up. A little help? I'm not turnin' it back to normal if it's gonna squish me.

**Gremlin's Lair**

Gremlin sighed as he typed at his computer. Locating Slade was a lot harder then he thought it would be. A last name would be helpful. The screen next to him changed to show G-9's face. Her appearance proved that the doctors' beliefs that he had developed an obsession with his mother were correct. While not a perfect copy of Starfire, her long red hair and bright green eyes certainly made her more reasonably close.

G-9: Do you really think this is worth it? What if he rejects you?

Gremlin clenched his fists briefly. G-9 took the hint and changed the subject.

G-9: AHEM. Where did that come from? Must be a glitch in my program. Excuse me. What I meant to say was, perhaps if we take a sample of your blood and isolate Slade's DNA we'd have a lead.

Gremlin rubbed his chin. It was a good idea…but…

Gremlin: The search would have to be every blood sample on record throughout the world. Do you realize how long that would take?

The image on the screen shrugged. It was yet another human trait she had. Gremlin was starting to wish he had been here when the computer designed her program. He'd have to go over it and see how it was done. He was pretty sure when he was laying out the ground work for the computer to follow he never designed anything this…accurate.

G-9: I'm strapped for better ideas, sir.

Gremlin: I suppose you're right.

Gremlin went to the medical room and removed a small amount of his blood with a hypodermic needle. He put it through a device and it began to isolate all of Slade's DNA (actually it simply separated Robin's DNA, but that's not the point). He programmed it to immediately search for matching DNA.

Gremlin: (muttering) Now what do I do?

G-9: (appearing on another screen) Actually sir, I was wondering if you could construct a body for me. Being limited to merely appearing on screens is very aggravating.

Gremlin thought it over. It was a reasonable request…but could she really be aggravated? Amazing.

Gremlin: I'll design a drone that will serve as a body.

Her face fell. Gremlin folded his arms.

Gremlin: Something wrong, G-9?

G-9: …no, sir. I…I just was hoping for a humanoid body…one that would allow me to walk out in public.

Gremlin: (muttering) Astounding. (normal) I really don't feel like working on it now. Want to play chess?

G-9 sighed and started pouting.

G-9: Fine. You're the boss.

Gremlin: …alright, alright. Don't make that face.

She smiled brightly.

G-9: Thank you, sir.

Gremlin sighed and went to his workshop…just for making him do this, she was getting something really stupid looking. Like a floating orb with arms and a screen.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Selinda was truly making herself at home. At the same time she was showing how little time she actually spent at home. She was messy, loud, and had a tendency to transmutate things that really didn't belong to her. It was hard to believe it hadn't been a single day yet. It was night now, but there were still a few hours until tomorrow (that sounds like a song title). Selinda was flipping through channels and chugging her fourth can of soda from the twelve pack today...and the last twenty minutes. When she was finished she wiped her mouth and turned to Krystal, who was the only person in the tower besides her brother that actually seemed to like her. They shared similar habits, though Selinda did them a lot more often then Krystal did (such as asking people what they were doing when it was obvious).

Selinda: Hey, Krystal…does this stuff have caffeine in it?

Krystal: Let me check…

Krystal studied the empty can for a second before chucking it at Gizmo who was trying to fix the garbage disposal after Selinda had shoved several whole apples in there to see if the pieces would shoot up. They did…along with the blades themselves. Gizmo swore and came out from under the sink.

Gizmo: What the hell!

Krystal: Hey Gizzy! Does that stuff have caffeine in it?

Gizmo: Does it say caffeine free on the can?

Krystal: …no…

Gizmo: Then it has caffeine!

That said Gizmo went back to work. Selinda groaned and held her stomach.

Krystal: What's wrong?

Selinda: …caffeine…it…makes me…

Selinda got up from the couch and ran from the room. She bumped into Mammoth. She got ready to step around him when he stopped her.

Mammoth: Look, Selinda, we gotta talk.

Selinda shook her head and tried to get past him again. Again, he stopped her.

Mammoth: You're on thin ice here. You keep screwing around and you'll be out on your ass in a week. You've got to try and behave, alright?

Selinda responded by vomiting on him. Mammoth stared at his spew covered chest in disgust. Selinda wiped her mouth and shrugged.

Selinda: I tried to get past you. Next time could you guys get caffeine free soda? You know what it does to my stomach.

Mammoth: Did you even listen to a thing I…

Selinda waved her hand dismissively.

Selinda: Yeah, yeah. Shape up or ship out. I understand. I'm just getting' situated. I've got a plan to smooth everythin' over.

Mammoth: What?

Selinda: You'll see tomorrow, bro. …sorry about the mess. Oh god, why did I drink so many?

She ran off for the bathroom. Mammoth sighed and shook his head. Somehow he knew this couldn't end well.

Sonic: Hey, watch where you're go…Aw, man! That's gross!

Selinda: Sorry.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Family Affair"**

**Chapter Two**

**Gremlin's Lair: Workshop**

It was very late…or early depending on how you looked at it…when Gremlin finished G-9's first drone body. He'd make more later. He activated its wireless connection to the computers and G-9 uploaded into it. The delicately crafted hands clenched and unclenched as the screen emerged from the orb body and her face appeared on it.

G-9: Testing visual…visual is functional. Testing audio…audio is functional. Testing hover device.

The orb floated upward, humming softly. The drone moved back and forth then side to side. It spun around in a complete circle clockwise then did the same thing counter clockwise.

G-9: Hover device is functional. Testing dexterity.

The drone floated over to the work bench and picked up the designing pen. It moved to a piece of paper and wrote "Dexterity nominal" on it. It was perfectly legible. Gremlin frowned. G-9 was acting more like a machine now. Perhaps the drone wasn't capable of adapting her personality? That theory was smashed when the drone spun around and gripped him in a painfully tight hug.

G-9: Thank you, sir! For the first time in the weeks of my existence, I have mobility! I can't wait to have legs!

Gremlin managed to get the drone off him. He popped his back.

Gremlin: Well you're going to have to wait a while. My materials are running low as it is. You're lucky I'm so nice.

G-9's image nodded, a bright smile on her face.

G-9: That I am, sir. …ah, and audio receiving capabilities are functional.

The drone returned to the table and lowered itself down. The image disappeared and the screen went back inside the orb. G-9 reappeared on the computer's monitor.

G-9: It seems it requires more time to gain sufficient power. Your design for it is amazing, sir.

Gremlin: Natur…

The computer beeped.

G-9: Ah. The scan is completed.

Gremlin's stomach was all aflutter. At last, he'd know the name of his other father…the one who DIDN'T try to kill him. A drum roll played from the computer's speakers. Apparently G-9 also had a sense of humor, one that came at the most inappropriate of times. Wonderful.

Gremlin: Get on with it!

G-9: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. DNA matched to one…Slade Wilson.

Gremlin: Wilson…so that makes me Jason T. Wilson…much better then Grayson.

Another beep. G-9 looked a little surprised.

G-9: Oh…

Gremlin: "Oh"?

G-9: I wanted more information, such as his address and such.

Gremlin: (excited) Do you have it?

G-9: Well…yes…but…the thing is, sir…I…how to say…

Gremlin: Out with it, G-9!

The image winced at his bellowing. She sighed.

G-9: He already has children.

Gremlin: Does he?

G-9: Yes. He has two sons and an illegitimate daughter.

Gremlin sat down on the workbench chair, folding his fingers in front of his face.

Gremlin: Names?  
G-9: Grant Wilson, age 23…deceased. Joseph Wilson, age 19…wanted for several counts of robbery, one count of arson, two counts of murder and three counts of littering. Rose Wilson, age 17...temporarily living with her mother.

Gremlin: …I see. What about his wife? You said two children were legitimate.

G-9: Ex-wife. Reasons for divorce unknown. Perhaps Rose's existence played a part in it? Her name was Adrianne. The name of Rose's mother is unknown.

Gremlin was silent for a moment.

Gremlin: …what's the address for Rose's mother?

G-9: …doesn't say. I'm sorry.

Gremlin: Eh, whatever. I'll just go to Slade's address. The hovercraft completed?

G-9: It still needs some work.

Gremlin shrugged and stood up.

Gremlin: Have the robots finish it. I'll leave in the morning…or maybe the afternoon. I'm exhausted.

G-9: Whatever you say, sir. Good night.

The image on the screen waved cheerfully. Gremlin rolled his eyes under his mask. What in the hell did he HAVE in his computer?

Gremlin: (muttering) Deus ex Machina…

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

It was roughly eleven in the morning. The HIVE was doing its bi-daily training session and its weekly fight against Gizmo's battle robots (most of the time it was obstacle courses, weights, and other forms of exercise). Jinx nimbly maneuvered around the rubber balls being rapidly fired out by the robots "guns". She flipped over one, causing the others to shoot it. Using the one robot as a shield she flung jinxes at them and their guns exploded. The robot she was using to protect herself turned on her but a blast of light took off its head. Krystal gave an okay sign, ignoring the robot about to bring its fist down on her head. Its mid-section was pierced by a long robotic spider leg. Gizmo flung it across the room, hitting other robots. Red X back flipped away from the rubber ball bullets and flung twin X-arangs which embedded in the optic lenses on the robots. Sonic used the sounds from Blackfire's blackbolts to destroy his opponents. Mammoth was about take a swing when suddenly the robot in front of him turned to stone. In seconds all of the robots were stone.

Selinda: Presentin'…the newest member of HIVE…!

Selinda stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in an assortment of costumes. Batgirl's gloves, Supergirl's shirt, a Robin-like mask, and…

Krystal: Hey, those are my pants!

Jinx: And my shoes!

Selinda looked annoyed but continued.

Selinda: That magical matter alterin' girl, SHIMMER!

She posed with two fingers raised in a sign of victory. The HIVE stared at her.

Gizmo: …you look like an idiot.

Shimmer groaned and nodded.

Shimmer: I know, but it's all I could find.

Krystal: You raided my costume closet!

Blackfire: …why do you have a costume closet?

Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: I like to pretend.

Shimmer tugged at her shirt.

Shimmer: By the way, what size are you, mate? I could barely fit in this.

Krystal's face turned red and she rolled up her sleeve. Oh, she did not just go there.

Krystal: You wanna take this outside?

Shimmer's eyes widened as she realized what she had implied. She knew she had to make nice with the girl.

Shimmer: No, no! I meant…it's so tight, you must be in great shape.

Krystal blinked then smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

Krystal: Well, I do a few sit-ups before bed…

Blackfire: Well, this is nice and all…but come on. You think because you have these handy powers that you're capable of fighting along side us?

Blackfire's costumed turned into solid steel. She grunted and tried to move, but she had no leverage. Shimmer smirked.

Shimmer: That answer your question?

Jinx glared at Mammoth.

Jinx: Did you give her this idea?

Mammoth: No! I'm just as surprised as you guys!

Jinx: Selinda, fix her costume.

Blackfire: …or I'll zap you good!

Blackfire's eyes glowed brightly. Shimmer pretended not to hear either of them.

Jinx: Selinda, I mean it.

Shimmer: Hmm? You talkin' to me?

Jinx groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jinx: Fix her costume…Shimmer.

Shimmer: Righto.

Blackfire's costume was restored to its normal state. She sighed and bent her arms and legs.

Blackfire: Look, brat. I meant do you think you got the TRAINING? Do you think you got the HEART? The instincts?

Shimmer folded her arms and tilted her head.

Shimmer: What are you talkin' about?

Sonic: Shimmer, it's one thing to say you're a hero. It's another to actually BE one. You have to be willing to put your life on the line, even die to save other people. Are you willing to do that?

Shimmer was silent.

Shimmer: …Mama and Papa are dead.

Mammoth: What!

Shimmer: They didn't send me here. They're dead. Car accident. I had nothing left… I took every dime they had and used it to come here. You're all I got, Baran. So…if this is what I have to do to stay with you, I'll do it. Train me until I drop, I don't care. I'll do anything you want me to do. Just don't turn me away.

Silence.

Red X: Can you turn the robots back?

Shimmer: Don't have to. It's only temporary. …I suppose I could if I tried though. It would be hard…I'd be changin' each part of it one at a time. The wires, the circuits and so on, each one havin' to be restored…it'd be a work out, mate.

Jinx: Try. If they start turning back on their own, fix that and keep going. Take as long as you need. Consider this the first part of your training.

Shimmer's face lit up.

Shimmer: Really? You mean it?

Gizmo: You got power and you got a reason to be a hero. Those are two good steps, you know?

Krystal: But we GOT to get you a better costume, girl.

Mammoth was still kind of reeling. His parents were DEAD! He never really heard a word being said.

Jinx: …mmoth! Mammoth!

Mammoth: Huh? Wha…?

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: I said, are you okay? I mean, it's not easy to hear that…you know.

Mammoth: Yeah…I'm good.

Jinx: …I need somebody to watch Shimmer as she tries to fix the robots. When and if she fixes them, they'll probably attack. She has to fight them without using her powers on them directly. Help ONLY if she really needs it. Understand?

Mammoth nodded and the other left. Shimmer walked up to the first robot, put her hand on it, and closed her eyes. She didn't NEED to touch what she was altering, but it helped.

**Slade's Mansion: Main Hall**

It's better then calling it "Stately Wilson Manor". Gremlin stood in the main hall, the barely conscious body of Slade's butler, Wintergreen at his feet. He hoped he hadn't given the old man too much sodium pentothal. The home was very impressive. Slade had made his money with his own business, Wilson Industries. His enhanced mental capabilities made him a shrewd business man. He was also a superhero, a metal mask clad vigilante whose fighting skills were rival to the other rich superhero who spent his nights as a masked crime fighter (not Green Arrow).That all went kaput when he rescued a kid from getting hit by a car. He got the kid out of the way but… The accident was bad…destroying his legs. They healed, but he could never walk without a cane again. Being a superhero was out of the question. The most ironic thing? He wasn't in costume when he rescued the boy. Rather then lament over his helplessness, he formed the HIVE, gathering potential superheroes from all over. Still, the name of Slade was one not easily forgotten in both the Superhero and criminal world. Hence why Robin chose to use his DNA (gathered from an old battle by some criminal scientist and stolen by Robin during his career as THE OTHER rich masked crime fighter's sidekick) to help create his "son". Gremlin bent down and picked the old butler up by his shirt.

Gremlin: Sorry about drugging you, mister, but I doubted you'd tell a guy in a scary mask what he wanted to know. Where's Slade Wilson?

His answer came in the form of a metal cane striking the back of his head. Gremlin hissed in pain and dropped Wintergreen. He jumped out of the way of the next swing and flipped to his feet. Slade wasn't the impressive figure he thought his "father" would be. The years of inactivity (well, not as much activity as usual) made his body wither slightly. Nothing major. Gray haired and somewhat wrinkled, he wasn't someone who looked like a former superhero. The eye patch was interesting though. Gremlin wondered what happened.

Slade: What do you want?

Gremlin: To talk.

Slade: You've an odd way of expressing it.

Slade studied the odd figure before him. Age was impossible to guess given the suit and how it altered his voice.

Slade: Especially when you come here dressed in that.

Gremlin: Hmm. I didn't think of that. My mistake. I suppose it could be construed as a sign of aggression to show up anywhere in battle armor. A moment, if you would.

Gremlin removed the armor and placed it carefully on the floor. Of course, he kept his mask on. Slade noticed that he didn't let an inch of his skin be exposed. He even had something around his neck. He raised his hands up to show he was unarmed.

Gremlin: Is that any better?

Slade: And my butler?

Gremlin: Just a bit of truth serum. He'll recover soon enough. I figured if he was worth his salt, he'd never tell me where you were, even if I threatened him with bodily harm.

Slade: Who are you?

Gremlin: Nobody really. Just two blood samples mixed in a test tube.

Slade had no idea what THAT was supposed to mean. His expression must have showed.

Gremlin: I'm a genetic construct. The first half of my DNA came from Robin of the Titans.

Slade clutched his cane tighter. Robin? Could he have figured out who he was? No, that couldn't be. Even if he did, why send somebody to kill a retired superhero?

Gremlin: The other half came from a masked vigilante named "Slade".

Slade: …so?

Gremlin: Don't play dumb. I tested my DNA and you were the perfect match. I guess this means I get to call you Dad.

Slade raised an eyebrow. It sounded ridiculous. Either this was a poorly constructed story to trick him, or this guy was crazy. Gremlin seemed to sense his disbelief. He shrugged.

Gremlin: I'm sure you had some sort of DNA testing method around here somewhere from your superhero days, Dad. You can see for yourself. By the way…using your real name as an alias was brilliant. Nobody would think somebody would be that stupid. …yet in that stupidity was genius. I'd never have thought of it, and I built escape proof chairs for each of the Titans.

Slade wasn't sure what to do now. He DID have the means to test if he was lying or not…in the same instance, if he took him there and this was a set-up, he'd be ripe for a fall. …what the hell? You get nowhere if you don't take risks now and then.

**HIVE Tower: Med-lab**

Shimmer hissed as Red X applied iodine to her cuts.

Shimmer: Bloody hell, that stings! Don't you have less painful disinfectant?

Red X: A little sting is nothing. If this bothers you, you shouldn't be fighting people who can break your bones with a single punch.

Shimmer gulped. That didn't sound good. Then again, she guessed her brother was a shining example of such a person. Not that he'd break her bones or anything.

Shimmer: So how'd I do?

Red X: Your performance was…acceptable.

Shimmer stared at him in disbelief.

Shimmer: Acceptable? That's it?

Red X: You have a black eye, thirteen bruises, and nine cuts. None are very serious, but you'll note that most of us don't get so much as a scratch during training.

Shimmer huffed and crossed her arms.

Shimmer: It's my first day.

Red X: Which is why it's acceptable.

Shimmer groaned in frustration. She stood from the metal chair she was sitting in.

Shimmer: Thanks for the inspirin' words. Can I GO now?

Red X: Yes.

Shimmer returned to her room and ditched the stupid costume. She'd just go out in her civvies until they thought of something better. There was a knock on her door.

Shimmer: Just a second!

She finished putting her shirt and pants on and answered the door. It was Mammoth. His expression was rather gloomy.

Shimmer: Hey Baran. What's up?

Mammoth: Can we talk for a minute?

Shimmer: Yeah, sure.

She let him in and went to get her socks.

Shimmer: So what's on your tiny mind, bro?

It was an old joke, one from their childhood. Mammoth was…not the brightest of people and his sister was never one to let him forget that.

Mammoth: Why didn't you just tell me Mom and Dad were dead?

Shimmer paused in her attempt to put her socks on while standing, making her almost fall over. She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. Contempt? Sadness?

Shimmer: There's a great conversation starter. Hey, bro. Guess what? Mama and Papa are dead. Ain't that a kick in the bum? Let me crash with you.

Mammoth: So when WERE you going to tell me?

Shimmer put her socks and moved on to her shoes.

Shimmer: Eventually. I just…I couldn't just keep pretendin' nothing was wrong anymore. I tried to drown my pain in stupid antics, but it just wasn't workin'.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket and tied the sleeves around her waist.

Shimmer: So I figured…maybe if I do what they wanted me to do…use my powers to help people…maybe I'd feel better.

Shimmer wiped her eyes. Her make up was running.

Shimmer: Damn, now I'm a mess…

Mammoth: Did you see much of them before?

Shimmer shook her head.

Shimmer: I was often busy…and being a typical teenager I didn't want to hang with my parents anymore. Isn't that stupid? Any chance I had to be with them and I could skip out on it. Then they die and I'm stuck wishin' I spent more time with them.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly.

Shimmer: I read some of the things you guys have done. Mama and Papa would be proud of you.

Mammoth: You think so?

Shimmer patted his arm.

Shimmer: I know so.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**A Family Affair"**

**Chapter Three**

**Slade's Mansion: Lab**

Slade was shocked and stupefied. It was true. Gremlin DID have his DNA. He tested it three times just to make sure. Gremlin just shrugged every time he looked at the results.

Gremlin: Told you.

Slade: …start from the beginning. Where did you come from?

Gremlin: Basic story? Starfire wanted a son. Robin couldn't give her a son. Robin and Cyborg created a son. Son aged rapidly. Son was considered worthless and dumped into a chemical vat. Son survives and goes slightly crazy (or so the doctors told me). Son kidnaps all the Titans and tortures them with electro shocks and reminders of their horrible pasts. Titans break free. Starfire pities her son. Starfire has her son committed rather then killed. After many sessions, the son is deemed sane and is allowed to leave. Son seeks out other blood relative. And that brings us to here.

Slade: (sweatdrop) I…see. You should have tried to help the HIVE.

Gremlin: Why?

Slade: Well, I created them. They're supposed to help people.

Gremlin: I didn't NEED help, Dad.

Slade: Don't call me that.

Gremlin crossed his arms and tilted his head.

Gremlin: Why not?

Slade: I'm NOT your dad. You don't HAVE a father.

Gremlin clenched his fists.

Gremlin: What did you say!

Gremlin's calm demeanor was gone. It was becoming increasingly apparent that the "doctors" he mentioned were right in their assessment of his sanity.

Gremlin: I HAVE to have a father! Everyone has a father! I have TWO, but you're the only one I want!

Slade: Just because you have my blood, it doesn't make you my child.

Gremlin slammed his fists down on the table he was sitting on when Slade took the blood samples. It dented inward.

Gremlin: I see what this is. You don't think I'm worthy enough to be the son of the "great" Slade, is that it?

Oh boy…

Slade: No, that's not it at…

Gremlin: Fine then! I'll PROVE I am by capturing your other son!

Gremlin took off, grabbing his armor and climbing into his hover craft. Slade tried to stop him, but his limping made it impossible to catch up to him. He sighed and shook his head. Wintergreen approached him.

Wintergreen: Something amiss?

Slade: That boy has gone off to find Jericho.

Wintergreen: And that's bad?

Slade nodded.

Slade: Yeah…I never told him what Jericho can do.

Wintergreen: Oh dear…

**Unknown Mountainous Region: Four Days Later**

Jericho sighed soundlessly. The heat was pretty much off by now. He'd be able to return to society and start again. He had almost been captured by the powerful psychic Psimon and lost all the wealth he had amassed during his crime spree. How could he have known that Psimon would be able to not only sense who he was possessing, but be able to resist possession himself? Stupid Psimon and his giant brain under glass. He escaped by possessing the cop that was taking him in. After that he ran. He had been forced to stay in the wilderness this whole time like some sort of lute playing, flower picking hippie (twisted reality, yes?)! Oh how he HATED nature. It made him… His thoughts were interrupted by a solid punch to the back of his head. He staggered, stunned. What the hell was going on? He turned to see someone roughly his size in some sort of shiny battle armor.

Gremlin: Hey, Joey. How's it going? Name's Gremlin, but since we're blood, you can call me Jason.

Jericho stared at him, confused. Damn, with those thick lenses on, Jericho couldn't see Gremlin's eyes. This could get ugly.

Gremlin: See, I'm here to catch you to prove to Dad I'm worth having around as a son, understand?

Jericho had an idea on how to beat this weirdo, but it was very dangerous. Still, it was better then capture.

Gremlin: HEY! Don't just stand there staring at me, say something!

Jericho rolled his eyes and pointed toward the scar on his throat. His so-called superhero dad couldn't even save his own son from getting his vocal cords cut. It was probably the reason why he was such a twisted son of a bitch. Gremlin either didn't understand or didn't care. He attacked. Jericho dodged the razors and ran down the mountain. There was a cave nearby. He just had to make it there. Gremlin chased after him, shooting razor blades at him.

Gremlin: You can't get away! I'll prove I'm good enough even if I have to kill you to do it!

That's what Jericho was afraid of. But his plan seemed to pay off. He made it into the cave.

Gremlin: You can't hide! I saw you duck in there, idiot!

Gremlin ran in but instead of facing Jericho, he was facing a mountain Grizzly.

Gremlin: Uh oh…

Gremlin jumped back as the bear swung at him. He ran from the cave. No sense in killing a poor bear after all. After a ways he figured the bear would have given up. He couldn't see it anymore anyway. He checked his tracking device. He had set it to track Jericho's unique meta-human DNA. Gremlin wondered what he could do. Maybe he was a teleporter. That would explain how he got away. Suddenly he was struck from behind. The bear had found him. It swung again, hitting him across his face. His mask dented and his left lens shattered. Thankfully it didn't get into his eye. The bear pinned him down. Maybe he should play dead…wait a second…since when did Grizzly bears have green eyes? Gremlin's eyes widened as a ghostly image of Jericho leapt from the bear and flowed right into his exposed eye. The bear whimpered, confused and ran back to its cave. Gremlin felt…weird. Suddenly his body was getting up on its own. What the hell was going on? Why did he feel…so…sleepy? Jericho smiled as he felt Gremlin's mind sink into complete dormancy. He raked through his memories and found out how Gremlin got there. He had some sort of hovercraft stowed away. Jericho found it and started it up. He continued to rake through his host's mind. Painful memories mostly. No wonder this guy was nuts. Then he came across something that sparked his interest. The HIVE…his father said he created this team. What better way to get back at his father then to take away something he must have put a lot of time and effort into?

**HIVE Tower: Six Days Later, Training Room**

Shimmer panted as she leaned against the wall. She had done it. All the robots were defeated and she was barely touched…but she was exhausted from doing it. Sonic applauded and whistled.

Sonic: Not bad after only one week of practice. Oops. You look a bit banged up. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?

Shimmer flicked him the finger. He laughed and shook his head.

Sonic: I'm just teasing. Seriously, I'm only playing around, don't tell Jinx I said that.

Jinx put her hand on his shoulder, her eye twitching with anger.

Jinx: (eerily calm) I'm afraid Jinx already heard you, Sonic, honey pie.

Sonic's face went pale. Jinx tightened her grip on his shoulder.

Jinx: ( angry yelling) Now…what were you going to do to make her "all better"!

Before Sonic's punishment could continue, the alarm went off.

Jinx: You just got REAL lucky.

Sonic: Jinx, it was just a joke!

Jinx: Shimmer, stay here. You're not ready for this.

Shimmer: But I wanna help!

Sonic: Monitor us with the computer. If we need help…and ONLY if we need help, come on out, okay?

Shimmer sighed as they left. Abandoned again. She sulked out toward the main room.

Shimmer: (muttering) All that work and for what? Ain't this a kick in the bum?

**Jump City: Uptown**

Jericho was getting tired of blowing random things up. What was the deal? Did these guys have crappy response time or what? Finally the H-car pulled up with a screech, Blackfire, Gizmo, and Krystal following in the air. They HIVE piled out of the car.

Jinx: Alright…just give up and we won't pound the hell out of you. I'm in a BAAAAD mood.

Sonic: Yeah, that's my fault. Sorry.

Jericho responded by firing razors at them. They dodged them.

Jinx: That's it! I've had it! HIVE, TOGETHER!

Little did they realize that Jericho had been preparing for them. A few lies to that strange computer of Gremlin's and he had weapons that could counter the HIVE's powers prepared without him doing a thing. He went for the biggest threat first. Because he relied heavily on technology, Gizmo had to go down. Gremlin's body was very agile, allowing Jericho to jump onto a car, jump up to and swing on a street lamp, then fling himself behind Gizmo, turning in the air and slapping a disc onto his pack. Gizmo's pack went berserk and he was shot by his own stun gun. Mammoth was next, since he had the strength to break his devices. An extremely potent paralyzing agent took care of him. Blackfire was next for the same reason, that and her blackbolts were dangerous. He fired specially prepared metal hoops at her. They expanded so that they fit around her body then contracted to pin her arms and legs down. The more she struggled, the weaker she felt as the hoops drained her solar energy away each time she tried to use it. Next was Jinx, as her powers could have an unpredictable effect on his equipment. A simple tranquilizer dart to her neck to care of her. Krystal was taken care of by a black light projecting sphere. It was the only form of light she couldn't stand, let alone control. She collapsed on the ground, trying to get away from it, but the projector hovered after her. Sonic was defeated by absorbing the sound waves he had first absorbed and turning them on a nearby car. If it didn't kill him, Jericho would do it soon enough. Red X was alone.

Jericho: I expected better.

Red X: …you'll get it.

Red X attacked, kicking Jericho across his already dented mask. He never bothered to fix it in case he needed to jump to another body. Sure he could just LEAVE Gremlin's body, but where was the fun in that? Jericho had a plan for Red X too. He put another disc onto Red X's belt. It shorted out and he fell to the ground. Too easy. He was about to finish them all off when the concrete road he was standing on turned into tar. He started sinking in. Shimmer arrived, riding on a bridge of stone she made out of the very molecules of oxygen in the air. It quickly turned back into oxygen.

Shimmer: Leave them alone!

It looked like Shimmer was going to save the day, but she made the fatal mistake of looking Jericho in the eye. Jericho leapt from Gremlin's body and into hers. The sudden shock caused the ground to turn back to normal. Gremlin stopped sinking, but he was now stuck in concrete.

Jericho: Interesting…so this is your sister, eh Mammoth?

Mammoth couldn't reply, unable to move. Jericho looked his new body over.

Jericho: Cute in a bizarre gothish sort of way. Too bad I'm going to make her do something…unpleasant.

Jericho faded back deeper into Shimmer's mind, allowing her to come back to the surface. She clutched her head, her face a mask of fear. She could almost feel him in her brain.

Shimmer: Baran, help me! He's going to…oh no!

Shimmer watched in horror as her fingers became clear and shiny. The same thing happened to her feet, traveling along toward her head. She whimpered, afraid to move, knowing what would happen. Jericho leapt from her body, reforming in the street. He stood next to Shimmer and she knew exactly what he was going to do. She chuckled softly, tears running down her face.

Shimmer: Well shit…ain't this a kick in the…

Her voice went silent as her lungs turned to glass. Soon she was just a giant figurine. Jericho put his hand against her and shoved. She fell to the ground and shattered. Without her around to stop it, the pieces of her body would soon return to flesh and blood…but not before Jericho made use of her. He picked up a piece of glass. Now he was going to slash the throats of the HIVE with their own friend. It was too twisted NOT to do. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see Gremlin pointing a gun at him, his hand over his exposed eye. Wait…wasn't that the gun for the tranquilizer…d… Jericho collapsed. Gremlin sighed and started to cut himself out with his laser. He managed to lift himself from the hole he created when Mammoth began to move…and he was moving right for him.

Gremlin: Uh oh…

Mammoth picked him up by his head.

Mammoth: You…killed…her…!

Gremlin: It wasn't me you, oaf! It was the dork with the afro!

Either he didn't hear or he was offended by the "oaf" part. Mammoth began to squeeze his head between both of his hands. Gremlin could hear the metal rending and the other lens shattered.

Blackfire: Mammoth, stop! You're killing him!

Mammoth: But…Sh…Shimmer!

Blackfire: You saw what happened! He's not responsible! I know you're angry, but killing somebody who's as much a victim as anyone else is something the Titans would do!

Mammoth let Gremlin fall and knelt down next to Shimmer's remains. Gremlin ripped his mask off, unable to take the jagged edges that now pierced his sensitive flesh. He was forced to put his other mask back on, the one the doctors gave him, so that he could breath properly (his damaged body couldn't handle some of the pollutants in the air and he needed a gas mask at all times or he'd eventually succumb to toxic poisoning). He really hated that mask, but he could only live about twenty minutes comfortably without it. After that would be feelings of sickness and pain followed by a coma and death in about an hour. Sonic woke up and destroyed the sphere that was projecting the black light on Krystal. Krystal, in, turn overloaded the hoops holding Blackfire. It took almost all the energy she had to do it, but Blackfire was freed. Krystal staggered over to the shattered remains of Shimmer, sniffling. She embraced Mammoth, crying heavily on his shoulder. It wasn't fair. Nobody deserved to go out the way she did. Blackfire went to pick Jericho up.

Gremlin: Wait! Cover his eyes first! He jumps by looking into your eyes!

Blackfire tore a strip of Jericho's pants off and wrapped it around his head, tying it tightly.

Blackfire: Who the hell is he?

Gremlin: Joseph Wilson.

Blackfire: (muttering) Yeah, that tells me everything.

Red X woke up in time to catch the name.

Red X: Did…did you say "Wilson"?

Gremlin: Yeah…now could somebody PLEASE get me out of this?

Gremlin gestured to the hunk of concrete that was up to his waist.

**HIVE Tower: That Night, Shimmer's Room**

Mammoth sat on the edge of Shimmer's bed. …only it wasn't Shimmer's bed anymore. It was the guest bed again. The walls were bare, all the stuff Shimmer brought was neatly packed away where they wouldn't get ruined. Mammoth had insisted that they leave the room the way it was, but the others disagreed, saying that it wouldn't work that way. He looked around. It was exactly the way it was before Shimmer showed up, like she had never been there at all. The door slid open and Gizmo came in.

Gizmo: Figured you'd be here.

Mammoth: …

Gizmo: Come on, I got something to show you.

Mammoth: Not interested, Gizmo.

Gizmo crossed his arms.

Gizmo: How do you know that if you don't know what it is? Trust me, you're interested.

Mammoth glared at Gizmo but gave in and followed him. They stopped in front of a door. It was an extra room they never even bothered to furnish.

Gizmo: Here we are.

Mammoth: You brought me all the way out here to see an empty room?

Gizmo opened the door and Mammoth's jaw dropped.

Gizmo: Empty, huh?

The others were inside. There was a statue of Shimmer, complete with a plaque with her name on it on one side of the room. Her stuff was around the statue. There were several pictures, the most recent being a group shot Krystal had insisted they took two days ago. The others were of her and their parents. One of them even had the pair as little children.

Mammoth: (softly) What is this?

Sonic: The HIVE Memorial Hall.

Krystal: It's more of a room right now, but we're going to knock the walls out to make it bigger.

Red X: It occurred to us that Shimmer was the first person to fall in the line of duty. Though she wasn't an official member at the point of her death, there was little doubt she'd make the cut. Therefore we thought she earned a place here. She was the first…

Jinx: …and sadly, more then likely NOT that last. Ours is a dangerous job…

Blackfire: If we forget those that died, we may forget why we continue to fight. We fight because if we don't…

Blackfire gestured toward Shimmer's statue.

Blackfire: The deaths were utterly in vain. We will have failed them. It's the only way we really CAN fail them. Only by quitting can we truly fail.

Mammoth: …yeah. Guess you're right.

Red X slipped out. He had something he needed to do. He snuck into his room and flipped the switch on the wall. That would prevent anyone in the tower from picking up his message. He turned on his communicator and gave his benefactor a call.

Slade: Report?

Red X: Shimmer is dead.

Slade: …I see.  
Red X: You never told me…

Slade: Told you what?

Red X pulled his…no…her mask off.

Rose: You never told me my brother was a killer, Daddy. Joey KILLED her. He entered her body, turned her into glass, jumped out, and shattered her.

Slade: …I thought it would be…upsetting.

Rose threw her mask down.

Rose: Upsetting!

Slade: Rose, calm down.

Rose: My BROTHER killed one of my friends and you ask me to calm down?

Slade: Yes. Yes I do. Your brother is mentally ill, Rose. He suffered a terrible trauma when he was young and never recovered mentally or physically. To this day he still can't talk inside his own body.

Rose: …there was somebody else…somebody in a battle suit. Joey was using his body to lure us out. He leapt out when Shimmer trapped him in tar.

Slade: …he's…a relative of yours as well.

Rose: What? My cousin or something?

Slade: He's a genetic construct with my DNA in it.

Rose: Great. Just great. Does he know who I am?

Slade: I don't believe so.

Rose: Good…the last thing I need is for him to bother me. He seemed…a little disturbed.

Slade: An understatement. Stay in touch, Rose.

Rose: I will, Daddy.

Rose shut her communicator off (I'm going to refer to Red X as he still, just because that's how everyone else views him. It's not a mistake). She locked the door tightly and took off her costume. It was heavily padded to simulate a male body and needed a cooling system so she wouldn't die from a heat stroke in warm weather. Rose had to look like a man when she was in costume. It helped protect her identity. Slade was very concerned for her safety and knew some people might try harder to kill her if they knew who she was. Besides, it helped him monitor the HIVE to have his own mole and if a girl with white hair joined, they'd instantly know who it was. She put on her pajamas and climbed into bed, holding her Red X mask tightly. If somebody knocked she needed to put her mask on quickly so she could answer in Red X's digitalized voice. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it.

**Gremlin's Lair: Computer Room**

Rose: (playing through speakers) I will, Daddy.

Gremlin sat back in his chair, fingers folded in front of his masked face. At her mother's indeed. So that was identity of the mysterious Red X. Another clever ploy on his "father's" part. The scrambler in Red X's room may stop other people from monitoring the transmission through other communicators, but it would take a very high-tech device indeed to stop Gremlin's spying.

G-9: Are you sure you're alright, sir? You're pretty banged up.

Gremlin had numerous bandages on his face where the jagged metal cut him. He had multiple bruises from the not-so-gentle efforts of the HIVE to extract him from his concrete prison.

Gremlin: I've been better, G-9, but I'll live.

G-9: …okay. I'm just worried about you.

Gremlin: I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine.

Gremlin turned to the image of Red X on the screen.

Gremlin: I'm just fine…now that I know where my sister is.

**THE END**


	5. Questions?

**32 Productions Presents…**

**Answers for the Confused Reader!**

Don't understand what's going on in any of my stories? Don't know who my characters are? Well, now is your chance to ask! That's right, simply ask a question in a review and I shall reveal all! …if my INTERNET feels like working…stupid internet.


End file.
